Jekyll and Hyde and Frankenstein In The 21st Century Idea
by 1prittypony1
Summary: This is what I think if Jekyll and Hyde and Frankenstein happened in the 21st century and had a universe together. This actually turned out to be a fanfiction outline. What are your thoughts on this idea? Characters: Jekyll, Utterson, Frankenstein, Creature, Hyde, Cerval.


Thoughts if Jekyll and Hyde happened in the 20th century

Jekyll and Hyde would have separate iPhone's.

Hyde would borrow Jekyll's sometimes because he drains his battery playing games and watching videos.

As a joke, Hyde would disconnect Jekyll's phone from the charger so it would be dead or he uses it until it's dead.

Also as a joke, Hyde keeps deleting Utterson's phone number from his phone.

Hyde prank calls a lot of people because he thinks it's funny.

Because Hyde keeps deleting Utterson's phone number so much.

1 Jekyll memorizes it.

Or

2 Utterson hates repeating it so much that he just writes it on a sticky note and puts it on Jekyll's bathroom mirror.

Hyde has broken both his phone and Jekyll's phone several times.

Whenever Hyde borrows Jekyll's phone Jekyll always has phone contacts from other women along with his own contacts and he has to keep deleting all the women's phone numbers.

Hyde would use a lot of social media.

Jekyll sometimes gets text messages from other women too.

Frankenstein, Jekyll Cervel, Utterson, and Layon are all friends with each other.

Because Jekyll and Frakensitn are friends:

1 They go their separate way to pursue their experimentation and are brought together by meeting in the same bar. While drinking away their sadness, they could either tell the truth about what happened to themselves or lie to each other because they thought the other wouldn't believe the truth.

Or

2 They stay and help each other with their experimentation. Jekyll is there when the creature comes to life. Frakensitn runs while Jekyll stands there in shock. Then Frankenstein comes back and ends up scaring the creature out of the house with something. The creature wanders into a library where he learns to read and write from the librarian as well as work there. Eventually, he reads a lot of books and he gathers a lot of information about the world as well as watching people in the library. He meets a group of book club members and he joins the book club. At this book club, he meets his girlfriend and boyfriend. He has a girlfriend and then she dumps him and then he looks to find someone else and he finds a boyfriend but he also breaks up with him. So the creature find out about Frakensitn by

1 The book club reads Frakenstin.

2 He overhears someone looking for it in the library.

3 He randomly finds Frakenstin when he's putting books away along with The Strange Case Of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

He looks up Frakenstins name on the internet and he finds his address which he goes to. He demands that Frakenstin make him a Female companion and he threatens them that he'll kill all of there friends if they don't.

They get the body parts by:

1 Having Hyde kill someone

2 Having Hyde rob graves

3 Doing it themselves

During the hunt for body parts Jekyll drinks the potion and Frakenstin watches as Jekyll becomes Hyde.

Hyde:

1 Is afraid of Frakenstin and runs into the street where frakenstin runs after him and Hyde discovers the night club that he frequently goes to

2 Try's to kill Frankenstin because Hyde thinks he's trying to hurt him but Frakensitn convinces him that he's his friend

During the time that they find the body parts the creature ends up buying a phone because he gets paid at the library and uses it to leave threatening voicemails to Frakenstin. The creature waits outside in his care that he bought and got a driver's license for and also looks inside the laboratory window where the female is being made.

After Frakenstin destroys the female the creature says all his friends will be killed. Frakensitn puts a GPS tracker on the creature and calls all their friends to leave there houses immediately and come to their apartment. When they do they either:

1 Kill the creature

2 The creature ends up killing all of them by cutting the power and taking them down one by one in the dark

3 Hyde ends up fighting the creature and kills him or he kills Hyde

4 The creature convinces Hyde to kill all of Jekyll's friends and since Hyde hates every one of them he does

5 They think of a plan to trap the creature and handcuff him and then they think of what to do with him

If they do something to the creature afterward do they

1 Take him to the police and say he was plotting murder

2 Create a locked room with a special chair and security devices

3 Try to reason with the creature by giving Hyde to be the creatures companion instead after they work to get Jekyll and Hyde separated and they go off to live in an apartment somewhere unspecified

4 Lock both the creature and Hyde in the locked room in the special chairs because there scared of them both or there hoping they'll kill each other.


End file.
